In Times Past
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Futurefic. It is the year 2054, and Sam Winchester is telling his grandkids the truth about his life, and reflecting on how it's turned out. *Complete*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters, and chances are that I never will.**

**Hey all! This is an idea that came to me ages ago, I only wrote this today though, it's a bit rushed, and I highly doubt that it is my best work, but hopefully it's worth a read. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

An elderly Sam Winchester sat in an arm chair in the living room of the house he and his wife had shared for forty-one years, with his seven grandchildren surrounding him, his eldest daughter Mary's two teenage kids, fourteen year old Cassidy and thirteen year old Lori, sat either side of him, on the arms of the chair, Cassidy was holding his youngest cousin, three year old Ella, while six year old Sophie balanced beside Lori, they were his youngest child, Jason's kids, and finally there were middle child Allison's three children sitting on the rug at Sam's feet, twelve year old Jackie, nine year old Michael, and four year old Grace.

It was a big family, but Sam loved it, after he and Dean had managed to avert disaster by stopping the apocalypse, Sam quit hunting, and after everything he had been through, he got his normal apple pie life. He took the impala, and drove across the country to Upstate New York, and tracked down Sarah, who was still working in her father's antique auction house.

They had married the next year and had been living in the same area of Upstate New York that Sarah had grown up in matrimonial bliss for the past forty years.

His children had never known what he had done in his youth, what he'd seen, he'd never wanted them to know, but he knew he was running out of time, the doctors had given him just months to live, and if he wasn't going to be around anymore to protect his family, he felt that it was his responsibility to impart his knowledge on the next generation. He wasn't doing it to create the next generation of hunters; that was the last thing he wanted, but they needed to know what was out there, in the dark.

"What're we doing, Grandpa?" Young Michael asked.

"Yeah, Poppy, can't we just go to the park?" Suggested Sophie, it was her favorite way to spend their afternoons with Grandma and Grandpa Winchester.

Sam smiled warmly at his grandchildren, Cassidy was the spitting image of Dean at the same age, though Sam wasn't quite sure how, and Jackie's warm golden locks were unmistakably those of the late Mary Winchester, they were all his pride and joys, though the memories dragged up by their familial resemblances were at times almost more than Sam could bear. He sighed, pushing back the old hurt, before gently saying. "You all know I'm not well, don't you?"

They all replied with a nod or a quick yes, the older kids had tears brimming in their eyes, while the younger kids, being unaware of the severity of the situation, didn't understand.

"Okay." Sam said softly, wrapping an arm around Cassidy and the other around Lori and Sophie. "I want to tell you some things about my family, but I need it to be our secret, your moms and dads can't find out about this. I'm sorry. You all know that my parents were Mary and John Winchester, and I had a big brother, Dean, but that's about all I've told you kids." Sam paused, before he began the tale. "I was just a baby when my mom died, there was a very bad fire, my dad got me and Dean out, but he couldn't save my mom. Now, I wish you never had to know this, but I won't be here to protect you, and you need to know… there are things out there, unnatural things…"

"Um, Grandpa, mom and dad already told us about crime and all that." Lori broke in, but Sam merely offered her a small smile before continuing.

"Monsters, and my family, me, my dad, and my big brother fought them."

There was a collective gasp, before, the older children started to laugh. "Very funny, Poppy." Jackie said with a laugh.

But Sam didn't laugh. "I wasn't joking, I wish I was, but I'm not. Until I was twenty-seven, I was a hunter, it was my life." As strange as it was, the kids knew it was the truth, their Grandpa had never been so solemn when he was talking to them, and it actually made sense, it had always been clear that Sarah and Sam were hiding something from their family.

"What did you hunt, Poppy? Deer? Kira's daddy hunts deer." Sophie asked innocently.

Sam looked directly at Sophie. "Soph, I didn't hunt deer." He hadn't been sure that this was a good idea, but now he was sure it was a bad idea, and he couldn't stop. "We lived on the road, a different motel every week, sometimes we stayed with dad's friends, Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer, they were like family, but they're gone now, everyone I knew back then, as far's I know, they're all gone. That's why you need to know this, when me and Dean were kids, it was just about things like ghosts, we could take breaks between it, but as we got older, it got very complicated, I'm not going to go into it, but if you want to know, and that's if you really want to know, I have some books that belonged to my Dad and his friend Bobby about what I'm talking about, Grandma Sarah stored them away, she can get them out for you. But very, very long story short, I did some things that I shouldn't have, I made some big mistakes, people got hurt, my brother…" Sam hesitated, despite the time that had passed, it was still painful for him. "I killed my brother."

* * *

There was a long silence, in fact, the group was still sitting in awkward silence when Sarah, her black hair now peppered grey, but still maintaining her youthful beauty, walked into the room. "Sam? What're you doing in here?"

"Telling the kids a story." Sam said, lying by omission.

"Okay, Mary just called, she and Tim are coming around for dinner, I'm going to call Jase and Ally, see if they can come, I'm making roast lamb, all the trimmings."

"That's not what I can smell cooking." Sam said with a laugh as he withdrew his arms from around his grandkids and pulled his wife close, kissing her lovingly before letting her go.

Sarah smiled. "It's apple and raspberry pie. Now, I have to get back in there before it all gets ruined." She turned on her heels and left.

* * *

Once she was gone, Sam softly said. "Dean loved pie, it was ridiculous, wherever we went to get food, we had to get pie, the one time I forgot…" Sam laughed gently at the memory. "…the look on his face, it was priceless. We were all we each had, I would've done anything for Dean."

"Then what happened?" Cassidy asked, it didn't make sense, if their grandpa loved his brother, why did he kill him? He was starting to wonder if the disease was messing with his grandpa's memory.

"What I did… I was used, by angels and demons, they used me and Dean to start the apocalypse. Lucifer was let out of hell. I know how unbelievable this is, but before me and Grandma Sarah got together, my life was unbelievable. It took us two and a half years to find Lucifer, when we finally got to him, well most of you have heard of world war three… I killed him, using a spell I'd learnt from a witch I'd met, that was no easy task, but then when I turned around, to where Dean was, just behind me, doing his part of the spell, he was lying on the ground, I still don't know what happened, but he was dead. After that I quit hunting, and drove here, to find Sarah, you've all heard the abridged story, we met once, and then went our separate ways for years, only for me to come back to her, well that part's pretty true…" Sam again paused. "I want to show you something."

Caught in his thought, Sam quickly tried to stand, only to slump back in his seat. "Damn it." He swore under his breath, suddenly being reminded of the parting gift he'd been given by the angels for his and Dean's refusal to follow their 'destiny', and the fact that they were pissed that the apocalypse hadn't gone the way they'd wanted, his virtually useless body, his mind worked perfectly, but he was too weak to even move, the day after Lucifer was killed, Sam suddenly fell to the ground, no one could explain it, in Sam's mind this had been his punishment by the angels, while an angel, most likely Castiel was merciful enough to just kill Dean outright, and not make him suffer for years. "Sarah." Sam called out, masking his frustration.

"Coming." Sarah replied quickly, hurrying into the room. "What's happening, hun?"

"Help me into the chair, would you?"

"Sure thing." Sarah said, as she moved over to where the fully automated wheelchair her formerly active husband was confined to to get around. As she pushed the wheelchair back over towards Sam, she looked around at the children. "Kids, can you move out of the way for me?" She could sense that something was happening, but her intuition told her not to ask. As the kids scattered, Cassidy stayed, and he along with Sarah, grasped Sam by the elbows, and in well practiced motion, they shifted Sam into his wheelchair, before Sarah wordlessly left the room.

"Come on." Sam said invitingly as he started moving his chair towards the door. The kids were hesitant, but after a moment they followed, and they went through the front door just after their grandfather, and down the old ramp that ran off the front deck of the sprawling farmhouse that Sam and Sarah called home, the grounds were crisscrossed by a series of gravel paths so that there were very few places Sam couldn't reach.

* * *

Sam led them down a path that was somewhat overgrown, there were weeds everywhere, and you could barely see the path through years of fallen leaves, it had clearly been untouched for many years.

"Where're we going, Poppy?" Young Ella asked from her position on Lori's shoulders.

Sam answered with a simple. "It's just up here."

The kids curiously continued to follow their grandfather, and when they reached the large tin shed, it had a garage door, but there was also a small door on the side, and that was where the path led, there wasn't actually a driveway up to the main door, it looked out of place, but it was also clear that it had been there a long time.

"Cassidy, here's the key, can you get the door?" Sam requested, weakly pulling a key hanging from a cord, along with an unusual brass charm, the same one that had hung around Dean's neck for many years.

Cassidy cautiously took the key from around Sam's neck, sensing the emotion just being here was causing his grandpa. He put the key in the lock on the door, he had to jiggle it a bit to get it in, the lock was stiff, but he managed to get the door to swing open.

The shed was dark, there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, for which Cassidy quickly flicked the switch by the door, lighting up the room. Once the room was lit, the contents of the room became evident, there were a few boxes stacked up against the back wall, but the main focus point was the large outline of a car covered by a fitting car cover.

Sam maneuvered himself over to the car, and placed a hand on what appeared to be the hood, he sighed softly before turning to Cassidy, and asking. "This was my brother's, my father's before that." Sam felt a tear building in his eye, as he said. "It's been sitting in here for too long, it should be out there, making old ladies lock their doors." Sam laughed sadly. "I was going to give this to your mom for her fifteenth, then it was going to be for Ally's eighteenth, your dad's twenty-first, I kept putting it off, but I can't do that anymore. Now, I don't want you to even think about driving before your fifteenth" _even though me and Dean could drive easily by the time we were twelve. _"birthday, but for as long as I can, I'm going to teach you what Dean taught me about taking care of this car, it's a '67 impala, to the day it was put in here, it was kept in mint condition. The key's in the glove box." Sam moved so that all his grandkids were in view. "I know this is too much, monsters are real, there was a lot about my family that I never told you, or your parents, but I know that it will be okay, I just want you to learn about what I knew, and keep your eyes open, but I **don't** want this to take over your lives, I'm going to be watching over you, and I want you all to grow up and have families of your own, and be happy. I just want you all to be happy." It was a tearful moment, but it was broken by expressions of amazement and shock that came from the children as Cassidy and Lori pulled off the car cover, revealing the sleek classic car, as magnificent as the day it had been put into storage.

Silently Sam moved away from the group of children, over to an old bar fridge, with great effort, he took a beer from the fridge, and after taking off the cap, he held it towards the ceiling as he softly said. "Here's you, big brother. Wherever you are."

* * *

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**And as always, suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcome, feel free to put them in a review or PM.**


End file.
